insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
MP40
The (German: Maschinenpistole 40) is a submachine gun chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge. It was developed in Germany and used extensively by the Axis powers during the Second World War. Designed in 1938 by Heinrich Vollmer with inspiration from its predecessor the MP 38, it was heavily used by infantrymen, and by paratroopers, on the Eastern and Western Fronts. Its advanced and modern features made it a favorite among soldiers and popular in countries from various parts of the world after the war. It was often erroneously called "Schmeisser" by the Allies, although Hugo Schmeisser was not involved in the design or production of the weapon. From 1940 to 1945, an estimated 1.1 million were produced by Erma Werke. Insurgency Insurgent Forces * Sapper * Bomber * Striker * Scout | console = | damage = 60-32 | dds = 10 | ddsh = | dde = 8000 | mult = | radius = | rof = 550 | range = 8000 | cartridge = 9×19mm | magsize = 32 rounds | reserve = 3 mags 5 (CR) 7 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = 3.00s loaded 4.63s unloaded | vrecoil = 1.725-1.95 | lrecoil = 0.55 | rrecoil = 1.05 | center = | spread = 0.40 | sway = | supp = 20% | pen = 10 "200" 8000 "135" | supply = | length = 16 | weight = 4.02 kg | weightpoints = 128/640}} The MP40 is a submachine gun featured in Insurgency. It has a low rate of fire at 550 rounds/min; reflecting the MP40's real world counterpart and allowing for considerably more controllable automatic fire in the right hands than the Sterling or any of the automatic rifles will allow. The low rate of fire also means running out of ammunition is very unlikely, and muzzle flash is less of a problem. However, its paltry damage levels only rival the pistols, without the safety blanket of higher fire rates that the other sub-machine guns enjoy. It is because of these damaging traits that the MP40 has taken on a stigma in the community, with many citing it as the worst weapon available. It is a lightweight weapon, on par with the Sterling, and it's iron sights are a hooded front blade type, with the tip of the central post providing a relatively clear point of aim, and can be used effectively out to a fairly long range. The iron sights of the MP40 are considerably easier to use than those of the Sterling, as they are far more open and obscure far less of the target, forgoing the need for an optic. Attachments Media MP40,1.jpg|View model MP40 ADS.jpg|ADS MP40.jpg|Default MP40 SUPP.jpg|Suppressor MP40 KOBRA.jpg|Kobra Sight MP40 PO 4X24.jpg|PO 4x24 MP40 FLASH.jpg|Flashlight Trivia Insurgency * The MP40 fires from an open bolt configuration and is unable to track an extra round in the chamber. * The inclusion of the MP40 is a tribute to the game (and previously mod) Red Orchestra, as some of the staff from NWI have worked on the Red Orchestra project. * The MP40 has a slightly lower damage at range when compared to the M9 of the same caliber; this is counter-intuitive however, as the longer barrel of the MP40 would realistically boost long range performance as well as penetration by virtue of an increased muzzle velocity.